


When The End Is Just The Beginning

by Grotesque



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final battle against Crassus many are lost, including Nasir. Agron is left to face living in a world still run by Romans. Unable to continue fighting Agron makes attempt and his own life. Waking up on a huge ship surrounded by a sea that is black and and unnatural glow seems to be emitting from a sunless sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was way harder to write then I thought, I didn't realize I would get so emotional over writing Nasir's death. 
> 
> Much love to my readers, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always greatly appreciated. I'm hoping at least one of you cry so I don't feel so silly for doing to myself haha

The field was littered with bodies, both Roman and Rebel, the battle still raged on in the distance. Agron frantically searched the corpses, his eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall, clouding his vision making it difficult to see much detail. His mind was racing, trying desperately to recall where Nasir forced him to leave his side.

“GO! You must aid Spartacus, you are to be his shadow. I can hold soldiers off with sword set to purpose!” Nasir had made such point, knowing their debt shared. Agron knew he owed it to Spartacus, but fought Nasir to stay with him. “I will not have you fall, because of my absence!” Why couldn’t Nasir see no life matter more to him. He knew how strong Nasir had grown with his skill, and he believed in him with every fiber of his being. However, they were both faced with a battle greater then any other and were safer when together.

Nasir had ran to him over the deceased, pulling him in violently to meet his lips, “You must make haste, I fear battle is nearing end in risk of our leaders life. I shall be here waiting till he is found.” Agron nodded, finally giving in, “I promise to find myself in your arms, before the sun is gone.”

He inwardly cursed at the memory formed not to long ago, he should have never left Nasir, it had been a vain attempt to save Spartacus’s life. He had found him in a showdown against Caesar, he moved to help but roman soldiers intervened his path. When all had fallen around him, he seen Spartacus on his knee’s Caesars sword deep in his body. He had left scene as soon as the vision met his eyes running back to where Nasir had been.

Fear now replaced all feeling for what he would find on his return. His heart tightened when he spotted an all too familiar cloak a few feet away. For a moment he found himself unable to move, he hadn’t felt this hopeless since Duro had been taken to soon from this world.

He crept his way towards the figure, unable to keep composure when fears were finally met with truth. Nasir lay face up in the mud, a deep gash in his chest bleeding profusely. His skin had been drained of all color, covered in a mixture of blood and dirt.

He arrived too late, spirit seemingly gone from his lover.

He clutched him close to his body, pressing his hand to the space above Nasir’s heart. Praying to the gods to grant him a chance, to not take another so dear to him. He held his breath as he waited for even the faintest sign of pulse.

Time moved as if it did not exist at all, when suddenly he felt the tiniest of thumps reach his finger tips, he almost thought it had been imagined. The gods apparently had heard him.

Nasir’s eyes opened, a pained smile graced his face, “I thought you gone from this world, but you’ve returned. Unless you are ghost, here to take me to the afterlife.” His words were barely above a whisper, Agron had to lean in to hear him.

“I made promise to be back at your side, where I belong.” His tears were falling freely now, leaving small tracks on Nasir’s face as they fell. He pushed Nasir’s mattered hair away from his face, placing light kisses to the exposed skin. “I will carry you to a safer place, where wounds can be tended.” Agron refused to consider any other option.

“You speak with such hope, daring to challenge a fate already set,” Nasir managed a small laugh. “It is enough that I am in your arms as I draw final breaths.” Agron hushed him, “Do not think in such a way, you have survived wound like this before. You will do so again with my aid.”

Nasir’s eyes kept fluttering closed only to be forced open again and again, grasping on with little strength he had left. “I understand you do not want to hear these words, but I am destined to depart from this world.” Agron dropped his head in silent acceptance, “I will follow you to the afterlife then, this would be no existence with your absence.”

“No. You cannot peruse me. You must try and live for the both of us and all others lost, as a free man. Do not let all we fought so long for go without cause. I will wait for you in the afterlife, until your arrival no matter how long it takes. We will find each other again, in a place that holds much for us both.” A strangled sob passed Agron’s lips, why did Nasir damn him to a world void of his heart.

He though back to every second he had spent angry with Nasir, every fucking wasted second he could have had with him. Apologies spilt from his mouth for each time he had taken Nasir for granted or held unwarranted anger towards him.

Nasir brought a hand to cup Agron‘s face, the hand felt unbearably cold against his skin, “My heart still yet beats, last moments shall not be wasted with regret. I hold nothing but love for you, as should you.”

Agron tempted to speak through his sobs, “If I were able to face forever with you, it would still not be enough.” There were so many things he wanted to say, none of which would come out. He wanted to tell Nasir everything he loved about him, kiss every freckle and scar, but time would not allow it.

The few minutes they had were spend holding each other, reminiscing about the wonderful memories they shared together. Agron kept telling Nasir not to close his eyes, terrified they would not open back up. He never wanted it to end, but he could feel Nasir life slowly slipping away, beautiful brown eyes that were once bright now dull.

He held Nasir’s jaw as they kissed for the last time, the saltiness of tears combined with the metallic taste of blood. Nasir’s mouth went slack against his, “Nasir? Nasir please, I cannot do this without you, please!” His plea left unheard as the Syrian’s life was already gone, tremors wracked his body as he cried.

Agron laid unmoving for hours next to Nasir, unable to accept the reality that he was gone. Sound of many footsteps broke the silence, Agron raised his head and saw a group Roman soldiers coming his way. At first he did not care, he preferred if they killed him anyways. Nasir’s words screamed loudly in his mind, he had to live for the both of them. He placed his necklace around Nasir, kissing his forehead before running off into the fog.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Agron had long lost the sense of time, days, months passed by unfazed by him. He had found shelter in small city far away from Sinuessa, he kept to himself, staying in the shadows. A heavy hooded cloak blocked his face from the view of the people around him, he was careful to never draw attention.

The Roman shits that lived among these walls had no clue to the fury he held for them, sometimes when the hour was late he would take a life. His training as a fierce killer let his presence go unknown. No amount of lives stolen would bring Nasir back, the thought always in his mind but to let them go on without punishment would not be an option.

He felt as if he was one of the dead, yes, blood still pumped through his veins but he did not consider himself alive. He was broken, a mere figment of the man he once stood. Even though he wandered the city as a free man, he still felt chained. Everyone he had held close gone, why was he to shoulder weight of freedom alone. 

Each day was a painful reminder that tomorrow held the same outcome, Agron left the city for the day finding himself near the ocean. He stood high above the water, mesmerized by it relentless crashing against the rocks below. He had tried to keep promise to Nasir for so long now, but he only truly lived with him by his side. His mind had been made up, he would not wait for the gods to decide when his time was up.

Agron’s looked up into the sky in wordless apology to the one who held his heart, no longer having the strength the continue. His eyes stayed open as he took a single step forward of the edge, body hurtling to the sea, hitting the rocks with a violent crack, everything went black.


	2. Familiar Faces And Strange Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is much more serious then the other one I'm writing, but I'm having lots of fun writing it :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my lovely readers for all the positive feedback, I really love reading your comments please continue posting!

“Oye! Captain! We gotta live one over err!” The swabber’s think accent was almost lost over the roar of the ocean. The ship rose and fell against the waves, the haul groaning against the weight of the water. Massive sails taut with a strong wind that moved from the South.

The man being summoned moved in long strides across the deck, arriving promptly at the bow. He peeked over it’s side, sure enough a man just barely floated on the surface of the water. Limp body thrown about the waves, if he waited much longer the man would submerge into the depths.

He pulled a small ‘nocular from the front of his garment, enabling him to get a closer look at the mans face. The features held a striking similarity to someone he once called dear friend. “Men prepare the dingy, I will make way to the water. Find room for our new guest, I will have it ready for my return.” His speech told of many years in authority.

“But Sir? The hour grows dark and the skies make sign of storms on the horizon. We must find way to dock before heavens open with rain!” A single member of the crew yelled out of turn. 

“You will do as commanded, as all on this ship. If any choose to question such orders, see self removed from deck when land is reached.” His tone was firm but not harsh, the crew nodded scared to disagree, not another word was uttered as all went to the tasks at hand.

The water made it difficult to reach the body, every stroke with the paddle harder then the next. He was determined to make it to the man, he had to know if his assumptions were correct. Finally he reached the body, with much effort he pulled the man into his tiny boat and took a look at the mans face.

Agron.

He welcomed the sight of a face so well known to him, however curious to how he ended up in the sea. He rowed as fast as he could back to the ship, signalling to be brought back up.

They laid Agron down on the decks floor, pushing his chest in attempt to rid the water in his lungs. Black sludge spewed out of his mouth as he choked, bight green eyes shot open. 

Agron was looking directly in the sky, gasping for breath, what the fuck happened? The last thing he remembered was jumping to his death, which apparently had failed miserably. He felt as if he had been struck by a boulder, his head was throbbing and he was finding it hard to breathe . He must have been picked up by pirates, fucking Cilician's couldn’t they have just let him drown.

That’s when he noticed how the sky was glowing slightly, not like he had ever seen before. The air smelt stale and nothing like the ocean, a weird feeling started forming in the pit of his stomach.

A hand stuck out towards him in offer to help him stand, he took it looking to the person on the other end. He immediately let go, falling back onto the floor, not believing what he saw.

“Spartacus! I thought you parted from this world?! I saw you with sword protruding from chest, how do you live?” Agron's voice filled with bewilderment. Spartacus’s face sported a strained smile that looked unnatural to his handsome face, “What do you last recall, I feel there is much to explain.”

“Nasir…he did not survive against the Romans in final fight, I made promise to continue on for him, but vow was proving to be more difficult then I ever imagined. I leapt from cliffs in hopes to meet him in the afterlife, you’re ship must have found me before the water monsters.” Agron was pleased to see Spartacus alive and well, nevertheless he had hoped to be met with different company.

Spartacus’s expression remained unreadable, then a few drops of dark liquid fell onto Agron’s exposed torso. He touched the almost black substance and brought his fingers in to examine, “Blood? Where did this fall from?”

“Apologies, old wounds on occasion still find way to leak here.”

Here? Where was here? Did Spartacus still hold open wounds? “I do not follow, where are we?” Agron moved to stand, no longer feeling the need to sit down. Spartacus twisted his face in contemplation, searching for proper words, “Agron, we are not amongst the living anymore, we are stuck in a place neither heaven nor hell. A middle ground for souls with business left unfinished, ones who must remain here till all comes to completion. Only then will the tethers to the life they once lived will be broken and they will be allowed to pass, actions deciding to where. A place where time itself does not exist.”

“Do not mistake me for a fool Spartacus, I may have dropped from a cliff but my mind still is present.” Agron chuckled, there was no way Spartacus actually thought he could state such a tale and have him believe it. He ceased his laugh abruptly at the look on Spartacus’s face, “I wish it had no truth to it, but it seems rest is not found even after death.”

A thought suddenly struck him, if this must truly be the afterlife… “Nasir! He would be here as well? I must take to land and find him!” He did not want to waste another minute, the more he lingered the farther Nasir became. 

“Chance is there, if he has not found his purpose to pass on,” The same feelings mirror in Spartacus’s face, Agron hadn’t even thought about his want for being reunited with his wife.

 

Agron's mind was swimming, questions bubbled up to the surface, “ What of the land, it seems hardly changed save the black tide and sunless skies.” Spartacus placed his hand on Agron's shoulder, “I will give all that I know, however there is still much unknown.”

As if predicting the change in mood, the storm met with the ship. A torrential down pour of black rain shrouded the deck, thunder and lightning lit up the sky like an orchestra, forcing everyone into the hull. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

According to Spartacus this purgatory was almost identical to the world they came from, but the terrain reached places unknown, never seeing an end. The danger here remained more imminent then one could imagine.

Strange creatures existed throughout the landscape, lurking around any corner. People fought with new reason and cared not for anything but their own business. If others stood in the way of their goal they would be vanquished. If one was unfortunate enough to meet demise here, their soul would not carry on.

The fatal blows that brought them here often remained visible, a forever reminder of the life they once lived. Everyone also was on equal ground upon coming here, no hierarchy instated, things such a slaves and kings were for the mortal. 

From what Spartacus learned in his time being here most dared not to help in each others mission, too focused on their own to bother, each man for himself. Many however, became lost over lifetime remaining without luck of finding purpose, latching on to those whoever made strong enough presence to lead them. 

For Spartacus it had been an easy task, commandeering a ship within days of being in the afterlife, when he had awoke in Thrace absent his wife. Slowly he found lost beings, and used them in his need to find Sura.

Agron had so many things he had hoped to accomplish during his mortal life, the possibilities were endless on what he had left to finish. However, he cared not for any of it, if there was any chance Nasir still walked on this land, he must find him. 

“I do not seek any redemption, only to have Nasir back in my arms. Do all awake in random place as I?” 

Spartacus shook his head troubled, “One begins in a place that holds great meaning, cherished memories leave an imprint on the mind that stay even in death.”

“The ocean has no space in my heart, but yet I lay floating in it’s depths!?” Agron was immediately furious, if what Spartacus said were true it made no sense for him to have been in the water far from anything familiar. If anything he should have woken up back home East of the Rhine or with Nasir.

Spartacus met his anger, not one to take misplaced rage sitting down, “You took your own life before proper time, yet you stand here defying the gods and wonder why you arrived how you left? You will not find what you desire by fighting me!”

Agron's chest heaved with the deep breaths he was taking, he lowered his voice not wanting to further irritate the only person who could help him. “Apologies for my outburst, all is much to take in, regrets are a heavy thing. How long till we hit land?”

The raging storm outside caused the ship to rock violently, Spartacus steadied himself on the table and gazed toward the porthole, “There is no guarantee we will be there soon, we will ride the storm out and hope for better tomorrow. Make way to the room prepared, although I warn sleeps function is much different here.”Agron knew not of what Spartacus meant, but he had asked enough of him for one day.

The room was small but large enough for him, laying on the bed roll he fell into a restless sleep, dreams plagued with a the life he once had. His home land appeared behind his eyes, a beautiful meadow filled with goats. In the distance he could see a small shanty, his house. He was running with someone through the grass but every time he tried to look at the face the person turned laughing as they ran. 

He knew that laugh…

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When Agron awoke he could still hear the laughter in his mind, it rang through his ears coaxing him to remember a time so long ago. Spartacus walked through the small door of his room, “We have reached land, I will have words.”

They walked to a hidden area of the ship, parchment adorned the walls scribbled with writing and drawings of things unknown to Agron. He assumed this was Spartacus’s bed chamber, a map lay on a table placed in the middle of the room, “I am glad you found way to my ship, I have not seen a familiar face in my travels. I am however going to part ways now that we are no longer to the sea. I am due West in my search for Sura. If I have my bearings correct, we docked along here.” He pointed to an area on the map, it was old and faded, he had seen it somewhere before. 

He was distracted from what Spartacus was saying by a small area marked on the map as Germania. His dream flashed in his mind, the face of the person he was running with finally made clear.

Duro! Of course it had been Duro. How had he not even thought of his brother, he too rested somewhere in this world. People in this place may not be willing to help others, but his brother would not be the same. To see his brother again after so long, he could hardly imagine. Even though he could not be sure Duro would be there, something told him he must go to Germania.

“Gratitude for all your parted knowledge, it will help immensely to find those I seek. I will make my way East to Germania, someone of great importance may be there.” It was a bitter sweet taste leaving, Spartacus had been like brother to him. He knew there was a chance they would never cross paths again, but nothing would stop him from being reunited with the two people he cherished most.

“Before we part ways, please take this with you. It will act as guide, I feel that it has right to stay with you. Grab what you can carry in weapons, they will be of need when you take to land.” Spartacus handed him the map from the table, as they pulled into a tight hug before separating.

Agron took what he could and stepped off the ship, with a deep breath he started walking to a place he used to know like the back of his hand.


	3. To Set Eyes Upon Ones Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! With the show nearing it's end it keeps getting hard to write about the characters being dead, I'm a bit of a emotional wreck when it come to the characters for the show haha
> 
> Love all the comments and kudos! Much appreciated <3

Lost. That is exactly where he was, lost.

Agron must have been walking for miles, he had no way of knowing. The terrain remained unchanging for as far as he could see, he unfolded the parchment that was meant to aid him. The map stared back at him mockingly, giving no hint to where he stood. 

The skies were fading into black, the storm seemed to follow wherever he went. He would have to take cover somewhere lest he be caught in the rain, not that he would die of catching cold. However, he did not want to add wet to the list of things not going in his favor. 

A ridge was the only thing in the distance that held any hope for a change in scenery, he would just need to get past the mountain and see what was on the other side.

Agron faintly could hear a low rumble, he looked up assuming the sound came from the clouds. The low rumble became a loud roar, he turned just as a massive animal leap at his form.

His gladiator training kicked in, as he threw his body out of harms way, rolling swiftly to the left landing back on his feet, sword already drawn.

The creature looked as the monsters do in stories, told by parents to scare their children away from getting into trouble. Long tusks protruded from it’s jagged mouth, beady red eyes glaring back at him, with course black fur covering it’s entire body. The strong odour emitting from the beast smelt wretched, like decaying flesh and feces.

All around him was open land, out running this thing without any trees to protect him would not be an option. He raised his sword taking a swipe at the ferocious creature, grazing it’s leg. Which did nothing to hinder it in the slightest, if anything it just angered it further. 

Agron started to panic, sure he could face thousands of Romans but he had never come across such a being in his mortal life. The thing was circling him as a gladiator would in the arena, carefully watching each movement their opponent took, waiting for a single mistake that would be their last.

He made move to strike it with his sword once again, but it was knocked out of his hand by a clawed paw. The creature roared, ears back in sign of aggression, it’s body bent in position to pounce. Agron drew the small dagger he hid in his boot throwing it with deadly precision, hitting the beast in one of it’s eyes.

Agron took of running, the dagger would buy him enough time to reach the ridge, he prayed behind it was a forest to offer a tiny amount of protection. He could hear the creature’s cries of pain behind him, maybe he had less time then he thought. 

If his heart still beat he was sure it would be pounding through his chest, he did not know how much longer he could keep up his pace. Finally he reached the ridge shocked at what lay before him, rolling hills, lush greenery, small creek flowing into a pond.

Germania, all along it had been just around the corner. A place he never thought he would see again, only in dreams and faint memories. It was more beautiful then he remembered, distracted by the land around him he failed to notice the monster closing in on him. The wind knocked out of him as it barreled into him unexpectedly, the last thing he saw was the beast looming over him before he passed out.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Roman guards fell around him as his sword slashed through their bodies, no matter how many he killed more arrived. He was back at the ludus, gladiators fighting harder then they ever did in the arena surrounded him. He remembered this battle, the day his life as a slave went forever changed. A fearless leader bringing them against the house they swore to protect, brand on their arms marked them as a brotherhood.

Agron looked to his side where Duro fought, they acted as one when together, reading each others moves and feeding off each attack lain by the other in perfect parallel. This time he knew of the assault that in the end took his brother and would stop it from happening.

The solider made attempt at him but he would be ready, his body tensed preparing for the attack. Movement by the gate distracted him, a young handsome man with dark skin and long locks stood. His neck bore a leather strap symbolizing slavery, he paid no attention to the battle around him

Nasir? Why was he in this memory? Never had he lived in the ludus, he should not be here. A solider raised sword toward his lover, he took off towards the two, disregarding the guard behind himself, he would not see Nasir die again.

“Nasir! Do not stand idle, you must leave you have no place being here!” He was screaming, but Nasir did not heed his warnings, only greeted him with warmest smile as he always did upon their reuniting. 

At the last moment Nasir shifted out of the way, walking towards him, Agron thrust his sword up to the hilt in the throat of the Roman who dare make attempt on his man. He wrapped his arms around Nasir, even if this was not real, it was all he had.

Something pushed into his hand, a leather collar now in his grasp. Nasir touched his lips to his own, removing himself from Agron's reach. He made move to go after him, a voice broke through his path, “AGRON! Have you lost mind? You turn back on weapons of enemies who’s purpose is to end your life!”

He had forgotten about everything happening around him, letting his plight to stop Duro’s death in this dream go forgotten. Yet his eyes defied the need to focus on helping his brother, he tried to tear his attention away from Nasir’s form but an invisible force held him there.

His body hurtled to the side as his brother pushed him out of the way, the guards sword striking it’s target. Agron snapped out of his trance slicing the enemies head clean off, catching his brother in his arms as he fell. 

Even in dreams he could not save his brother, he knew the blow that was coming and still failed. His mind was drowning, why must he be taunted with a ghostly touch from his lover in a memory he had no place being in.

“This time I save you brother,” it killed him to hear such words again, though the words had never left his thoughts since they first were spoken.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Agron was startled out of his dream when a voice boomed, “Again I must save you brother! Even in the afterlife!”

Duro was on his hands and knees on top of him, goofy grin spread over his face that was millimeters from his own, he lay in some sort of hut on top of a bed roll. Agron didn’t want to believe it, he just re-watched his brother die and here he was alive, well… dead as he could be. 

For a second he lay there, staring at his brother in shock. So many emotions flooded through him, words would not describe the elation he felt. He placed both hands on either side of Duro’s face, closed his eyes, and brought their foreheads together as they always had in wake of victory. The moment lasted only a short while before they fell back into their usual pattern.

“Duro, you fucking cock! Remove yourself from my chest before I make attempt myself.”

“It brings me much satisfaction to see you in pleasurable moods, after being taken from behind by a creature that wanted your blood. I suppose it has always been in your taste to favor such position.” Duro jabbed him in cheek before justly moving out of his reach.

Agron stood to full height shoving his brother in jest, “You have no knowledge on the subject you little fuck, the beast must have run placing eyes on a rotten sight as yourself.”

They both we’re smiling at each other, the reality that they were once again one as brothers made for a grand occasion. “You must tell tales of mortality after my passing. How did you fair without my aid in the rebellion? Freedom not won as you have met me in the afterlife, I must know of the battle that took your life. My hopes are of many Roman shits falling for their misdeeds.”

Agron did not know how to inform Duro of his death, many Roman lives had been robbed but he had taken his own in desperate attempt to release the chain of the “freedom” they had all fought so hard for. How would Duro feel knowing after dying for him, Agron just threw his life away.

Guilt surged through his veins, Duro was the farthest thing from his mind when he jumped, had he been so blinded by love that he forgot his own brother. He couldn’t even bring his eyes up to look at his brother, but he felt his gaze boring into him awaiting an answer. He could not bring himself to tell Duro the complete truth, only of his triumphs, not his weaknesses.

“The rebellion drew more glory for those enslaved then ever imagined, Batiatus was slain along with his whore Lucretia. I found man who sold us to slavery and tore his life from the world as he to us. The arena burned to the ground, blood of many Romans graced it’s sands. We tore through Rome with a vengeance that rivaled the gods.”

Duro excitedly hit him on the shoulder, “You fought as a true German, dying in battle as warrior. I am proud brother, my death proved worthy.” 

Duro’s words stung unintentionally, he did not deserve words of praise for his deeds, not after all of the selfish decisions he’d made. He owed Duro the full truth, lest his guilt eat him from the inside out. 

“I did not die by Roman hands, actions of my own brought me here. A life I valued more then mine, stolen again by careless mistake. Freedom never is won without sacrifice, I could not bare consequence alone.”

He glanced up when he was only met with silence, Duro had to understand, after loosing him Nasir had been the only one to save him from despair. When he too had taken, there was no life left to live.

Duro’s face held no insight to what he was thinking, he kept opening his mouth to speak, nodding his head curtly before finally deciding on what to say. “You were always one wrought with emotion my dear brother, I hold no ill thought towards your choice. The heart is much stronger weapon then steel, I only wish I had been by your side when end came. This… heart of yours, you hold clue to where he may be?” 

Relief flooded through Agron’s body, Duro always had his back in everything no matter what the problem, without further question. Fortune was on his side is seemed, he would be in a much more grave situation had his brother not found him.

“I hold no clue to certain location of Nasir, only that he may be in place of much meaning. The field where Roman sword found home in flesh for final time, our last goodbyes spoken there. It would seem good place to start.”

“If he not there, then where do we go?” Duro brought up a good point, he didn’t have much to go on but he would not give up, Nasir would be back in his arms.

“Every place we shared memory, I must find him and will not rest until he is. I understand if you cannot follow me, I do not ask you to favour my needs above own.” He knew this asked a lot of Duro, stopping his true path to be released from this place in order to help him.

Duro shook his head, “I waited too long to have you back brother, you will not so easily see me gone. We waste time speaking, pack what you need and we will take to the land.”

Agron quickly pulled weapons off the wall of the hut, as Duro prepared other items for their travel.

Nothing else mattered more to him, he would see Nasir again.


	4. Something's Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! My computer is still down so I resorted to using my phone to upload this. Apologies foe any horrible grammatical errors! 
> 
> Once again thank you to all you lovely readers, seriously love all your comments. I enjoy hearing your insight and thoughts <3

They were running, from what Agron had no clue. He had been washing his face in a stream when Duro took his arm and took off in the opposite way the originally headed. 

Duro seemed to have half a mind to where they were going or so he thought. As the two rounded the bend they met with the edge of a steep drop off, a rushing river churned at the bottom over boulders and fallen branches. 

His brother made move to jump when Agron pulled him back, “Have you lost mind? Falling to rocks below must not be of better choice than that we are running from.” Duro flicked his eyes to Agron, “If you held knowledge of what remain chasing us thought of jumping would be yours as well.” 

The creature in question skidded around the corner; it put the last beast he came into contact with to shame. “The river looks to be better choice now, does it not brother?” 

Even in the most grave times Duro still found the time to take jabs at him. “Must you open mouth to raise hell in the mists of peril? Why do I hold feeling that beast stalks us due to fault on your behalf, you always have part in causes of danger.” He shoved his brother beginning a scuffle between the two; even the afterlife could not persuade them out of their bickering.

The monster roared taking off in the direction of the brothers who stopped their squabble at the sound. Agron placed hand to the sword at his side, as he went to advance he felt a firm tug on the back of his cloak. 

Suddenly he was falling, air rushed around him as his body plummeted. He hit the water below breaking under the surface with a hard slap; Duro landed shortly after on top his presently submerged sibling. 

By the time Agron popped back above the water he was yelling at Duro for his stupidity, “You fucking fool, we could have fallen to our death! Do you not have thought before action!” 

Duro attempted a serious face for but a moment, however a fit of laughter bubbled out of his mouth, “We are already of such a fate, I have spared us further damage. That thing would have turned you into next meal had it not been for my quick thinking, you should hail me a god on all accounts.”

Agron splashed water at his brother’s speech, “A god of shit and piss perhaps.” At that they both joined in each other’s laughter and made way out of the water. A dark forest followed alongside the river bank, thick fog shrouded around the trees giving it an ominous vibe. 

Agron stepped a few feet ahead, turning around when Duro did not pursue, “Afraid of a little fog and forest? You once fought as a gladiator upon bloodied sands, yet you now hold breath?” Agron chuckled.

“I do not have fear towards that of trees, it is what things lay hidden in them I do not favor.” Duro’s face held real fear, something his cocky brother chose not to show often.

“We are warriors, ones that would bring Jupiter himself to quiver if our wrath were to turn on him.” He had once said similar speech to Nasir and that the gods themselves could not tear him from his arms. The memory caused bile to rise from his stomach; he had been proven false before who’s to say he would be again.

Duro glanced to him for strength in his words, Agron kept his mouth in a firm line and his eyes trained to the mist in front of them. With a curt nod Duro broke through the tree line, continuing on their path; however, his hands visibly shook as they were placed to his sword.

Though he had mocked Duro for being afraid, there was something horribly eerie about the fog surrounding them. Shadows twitched between the trees like life filled them, dancing among the branches and leaves. With every sound the pair prepared for some unseen foe to strike, leaping out of the bushes to take their lives. 

A twig in the distance snapped, quieted footsteps hit the ground, “Duro still your movement, we are no longer alone. I fear it is a fact we have not been since we entered.” 

Agron’s hand steadied on the blade he carried, eyes scanning the bush for the answers to the noises. Hooded figures moved around them as phantoms, gliding across the ground effortlessly. Duro’s whole body still, for a second Agron was sure he held his breath as well, “We are fucked Agron, these are Geti warriors ones that have been hunting us like wolves. Your sword will be of no aid, these savages are not of normal mind. They fight with no concern of greater purpose, we must try and lose them through the trees if we bare any chance of escape.” 

Agron shook his head disagreeing full heartily with his brother, tried of running from everything. He was not one to turn from battle; they were once mortal as he and could be defeated. “And what, be caught from behind without steady ground? We will give them no chance to strike before they all fall, as you so believe our fate against them. We are of greater power, I will not let them stand in my way of finding Nasir.” 

A frustrated groan emitted from Duro signalling his forfeit, “All you will find is us departed, but I shall fight with you… even if you are wrong in this.” With a firm clap to the shoulder Agron put his back to Duro’s maximizing their line of sight.

Two figures stepped out of the protection of the shadows; their faces were obstructed by gruesome masks, making the all the more menacing. Agron could take on five men alone, two would be nothing. He took one step forward which set off the unseen trap hidden among the dead leaves on the ground, a rope tightened around both their feet slinging them up in the air to hang upside down like bats. 

“Fuck the gods! Do you now see truth in my words Agron, I do not speak all things as falsely as you think! They do not fight as gladiators, they are cheap like roman whores.” Duro thrashed against the rope wrapped around his feet, swinging his body back and forth into Agron. 

As children Duro often did find them into trouble, it cause Agron to always attempt and steer them in the opposite direction; It seemed as if in this life it was the other way around. The masked figures circled about their trapped prey, Agron tried to focus but the blood rushing to his head was beginning to drag him into the unconscious.

One of the Geti walked to his helpless form, slipping off the mask, his vision too far gone to see before he blacked out.    

\--------------------------------

 

His eyes opened to familiar Roman walls, Sinuessa En Valle. Faceless bodies joked and drank in merriment over their recent capture of the city, urged on by sea rats.

In all his dreams never had those in his memories held no face; however, two stuck out in the crowd. Gannicus and Saxa stood huddled in a corner sipping wine, eyes scanning the merge of bodies till they landed on him. Their smiled were warm but did not stay for long, both pointing in the same direction of another. 

Nasir’s back faced him, hands of a stranger touching his arm. This was the night of their first fight, when that swine of a Cilician dared to play with fire. The people parted like the red sea as he bee lined it for Nasir, anger of the memory searing through his veins. His fist was already raised when he reached the two forms, but as soon as his hand touched Nasir they were no longer outside. 

A smashed vase of wine littered the floor of the room where he now stood, Nasir’s laugh was heard from the doorway but his words were muffled as if under water. His own breath was heavy as his lover walked towards him, not from anger but from the well of emotions in seeing Nasir.

His hands had a life of the own finding way to cup Nasir’s face, this was only a dream, however desire was just as strong as if in reality. “What I would give to hold you in my arms once again, I will never end my search till I see it true.” 

Nasir did not answer his words, only pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Agron moaned at the contact, his chest bursting with the uncontrollable urge to free Nasir of the offending clothing. He flicked his tongue against Nasir’s, lightly feeling the mouth he knew just as well as his own. 

He placed himself behind Nasir grabbing his jaw, tilting it to the side to expose the flesh of his neck. He loved the sounds Nasir made when he kissed and bit the sensitive area, nails digging into whatever flesh they could grasp. 

Breathy moans vibrated through his ear, sending chills down his body, stirring his cock to life. He dragged his fingers down Nasir’s body wanting to take him right there; he then realized that Nasir was wearing a cloak, one that he had not been wearing this night. 

It was tattered and showed signs of being heavily worn; the garment had once been his. Nasir constantly insisted on wearing different articles of his clothing, claiming it made him feel as if Agron was always with him. “Why do you wear this? It was lost in travel before we took this city…” He hands started slipping off the piece looking to Nasir for the answer to his confusion.

The cloak remained in his hands but Nasir did not, vanishing as soon as the he was rid of the clothing.

 

\--------------------

 

Water hit Agron’s face with and icy shock; he swung wildly connecting his fist with the stomach of another. “Is this how you greet old friend in the afterlife? I would have taken precaution if I knew you still acted as wild animal East of the Rhine.” 

Agron wiped his face, staring at the man who owned the voice. “Gannicus, you long haired woman! I am pleased I have been captured by friendly face instead of Geti masks. Though it seems all the mighty have fallen, a discouraging thought.” Gannicus gave a pat to his shoulder, “There is an unfortunate truth, many of us faired the same, Crassus to formidable opponent for the Bringer of Rain.” It was not said in spite but in acceptance, all who followed Spartacus knew of the possible repercussions of their revolt and paid the price.

It struck Agron that Duro was absent from the room, “What of Duro? You spared his life with my own?” A hint of panic drifted about, what if they had thought him no worries of theirs, leaving him to rot in the woods. 

“Ah, that was your brother then? I see the resemblance in actions; he resides in the next room, unconscious but in no harm. A feral thing, shouting in German when we came to your aid, I left Saxa to deal with him as they share the same attitude.”

Just as her name left Gannicus’s mouth Saxa came into the room rapidly speaking in her foreign tongue, she spoke too quickly for Agron to hear much but he had a feeling Duro was the reason for her anger. Gannicus rolled his eyes at the furious woman, not understanding a single thing, “Saxa calm your words he is brother to Agron, born to the same lands as you.” 

She growled still annoyed with the new guest but her face broke into a smile in spotting Agron, “Danken Sie den Göttern, jemandem ich nicht töten will.” Agron knew she spoke to him in German just despite Gannicus, he played along out of jest, “You speak with bold words when subject remains in the room.”

The two Germans looked to Gannicus and laughed at the confusion on his face, “It is good I like him for cock and not brain.” Saxa grabbed the front of the long haired man’s tunic and kissed him feverishly, “Now come, we share words over drink, I prefer my company with wine.” She dragged Gannicus out of the room, motioning for Agron to follow. 

Duro was in the other room tied to a chair, bright red scratches were evident across his face and chest. Obvious signs of a brawl lost to Saxa, “Agron! That fucking cunt refused to inform me of your state, I though you of a worse outcome.” He strained to get out of the rope that bound him. 

Saxa hissed at the comment directed at her, if Gannicus did not have a hold of her she would have surely knocked Duro out. “The cunt you speak of was friend to me in life, as well as our other captor. Now would not be the time to throw insults.” Agron untied Duro from his seat, giving him a stern look to further his point of remaining quiet.

"Do all your friends capture their allies or were we graced by the gods themselves for this intrusion?” His tone made to sound derisive as he scowled, shaking off the rest of the ropes.

“I fear we have stepped off on the wrong foot, our intentions were not to snare a brother, maybe a cup of wine would turn you see us more favorably.” Gannicus smiled handing the younger a cup. Duro took a large swig after inspecting the contents with a sniff, “It certainly does not hinder opinion.” 

Their conversations turned to whatever knowledge could be shared of the afterlife; Agron informed them of his quest to find Nasir. Gannicus and Saxa had stumbled across each other when they had both decided to go back to the field where so many had fallen. 

“That is where we are headed in search of Nasir,  what did you find in your travels there?" Hope filled his voice, maybe they had seen him. Gannicus frowned and looked to Saxa who mirrored his expression, "Nothing of worth, that land holds no trace of a life that once stood. I wish I had better news, but you would only waste time if you went." 

That was not what Agron wanted to hear, the air felt heavy around him like it was slowly suffocating him. "It seems like I will only be reunited with him in slumber." 

"You dream of him? Agron your dreams give sight to true meaning in the afterlife, you will find him if you can see what they are trying to tell you." Gannicus patted his shoulder in support. 

Agron thought to what clues the dreams held, none of which made to much sense. The only consistent factor had been Nasir, they had been in Sinuessa in last nights vison. It was better place to start then where he was now, "Duro I know where we must go, the Roman city we took over. Nasir and I spent many nights in eachothers arms before the war took us both. Gannicus, Saxa, you have been of extreme aid, may we cross paths again if the gods will it so." He embraced them both briefly in goodbye.

"This boy of yours better be worth it Agron, I am growing wary of risking life for one I hold no feeling for." Duro did not speak to the others in the room, only took a vase of wine before exiting the hut without him. Agron hoped his brother would be able to continue with their search till they could find Nasir, to be put in a place where he would have to choose between them was not something he could do.

He had been without Duro for a long time, and he needed his brother more then ever now.


End file.
